Fairy Tail shipping
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: Not the best with summary's just go in and read the first chapter. Lots of ships. Long-Term story. Most likely will have lemons. Ships: Jerza, Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Miraxus plus other ships. Read it's at least a ok story.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm not the best with beginnings but I'm writing a long-term story for a bunch if ships most of you might not like some of them but hopefully you like the story. Each chapter will not always follow the last character, but we will here perspective from multiple characters. I know im bad at summary's but you guys will get the format when I start, last thing some of these chapters will be shorter but hopefully more frequent than my other four stories. Lets get started :D

~**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**!~

~_Lucy's POV, After GMG_~

"Come on Luce your going to be late to our celebration back at the old guild." Natsu said to over the communication Lacrima. "Natsu I'll be there in like twenty minutes, calm down and drink a beer until then." I said to him as I brush my hair. "No, I don't want to drink until you get here Luce". Natsu said as he sighed. "I'm not about to argue with you on our anniversary Natsu" I said as I hung up on him.

I'm not wearing anything special just some jeans with a red shirt and a black leather jacket. I decided to go a little out of my comfort zone for our sixth month anniversary. I quickly put a belt on and tie my keys to it. "I always feel safer with my keys on me" I say to my self gladly. I'm out the door and walking to the guild at a fast pace so that I can give Natsu his gift of a celestial band which allows us to tell where the other is no matter how far or close we are together.

I'm so excited to see him, besides since the first day of the GMG when I lost to flare we haven't sleep together in the same bed in a while.

~_Walking into the guild hall_~

"It's so lively in here I guess when everyone heard we won the magic games our reputation sky rocketed to the best guild in all of Floire". I thought to myself out loud. "Lu-Chan" I hear over the roar of people talking and loud music.

Huh? I look around for who ever calls my name but I can't seem to find the origin of the voice.

Something taps my shoulder and I nearly fall over from the surprise. "Ohh, Hey Levy I say waving to the girl with the blue short hair." Lucy guess what!" she said bouncing up and down about to explode with excitement. "What?" I said grinning at her. "When I say guess your supposed to guess." she said sighing freeing herself of her past bottled up energy. "Uhh, Your writing a story to?" I said having no idea what to think of. "No!" She said clearly not being able to hold the information any longer. "Then wh..?" Levy cut me off. "Gajeel and I are going to be parents!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs full of excitement. Luckily though only me and her heard cause we were now siting at the bar.

"AHHHH!" We both yell knotting our hands together. "Levy this is huge, have you told Gajeel yet!?" I exclaimed to my now pregnant best friend. "I know Lu-Chan and no I haven't told Gajeel yet. I am waiting until after his performance tonight, I don't want to sike him out before his biggest performance yet". Levy told me. "Well I have to go find Natsu now." I say unknotting our conjoined hands. "Alright Lu-Chan" she said to me nodding with a smile on her face.

When I'm walking off I wave to her goodbye as I push through the crowd of people to get to Mira. "Hey Mira have you seen Natsu?" I ask her now releasing I said I'd be here to see him 50 minutes ago. "Umm last I saw he was drinking a beer at that table in corner back there." She said as she pointed. "I can't really see because of the people but I thank you Mira" I say. "Sure Lucy" She said smiling to me. Man its so hot in her with all these people. I think not even caring anymore and just flinging people out the way. When I finally see Natsu his back is turned to me.

I decided I'd surprise him with a kiss the neck. I begin running up to him full speed. "NATS..."

I stop from saying his name in shock of what I see.

"Na...tsu" I say feeling like a gun bullet ripped through my chest.

Natsu and Lissana are both on top of each other tongues wresting for dominance over there mouths. I'm realize im on the ground breaking down in front of everyone by this time.

**Well next chapter coming out soon. Leave a review for more ideas. All criticism helps guys. It will give me a fill for what you guys like in writing. See you next time X3.**


	2. A bit of sticy :L

**Ok I know I haven't really been updating this but I had to, today because its a very special week. If you had tumblr you'd know. :3 Enjoy (all though most of you wont enjoy this chapter, keep in mind its not permanent.)**

***DISCKAIMER I OWN NOTHING**!*

~_Lucy's POV_~

"I never would have thought I'd see my world crash and burn so fast". I think to myself as im curled into a ball on my bed crying. Soon after I saw Natsu and Lissana making out I picked myself up and ran home tears in eyes. My first reaction would have been to confront them but instead im deciding that im just going to be mature and move past this. I wont leave the guild or get off team Natsu but as far as I care me and him are done.

"Good for you Princess." Loke says as he appears in my bedroom. (**NO! NO LOLU, HE IS A SPIRT, THIS IS FOR COMFORT NOT COMPASSION**!) "Loke!" I call out. He widens his arms to hug me and I run into them full force needing a hug right now.

As we hug he begins to ask me something "what's your next move?"

"I'm moving out of this town to get over him and then will come back a month later" I tell Loke.

"Shall we start packing?" He asks breaking away from the embrace. I smile and respond "Lets get to work."

* * *

><p>~<em><span>Moving a few towns over<span>_~

* * *

><p>"I already have a apartment for the mean time" I tell the master over the communication lacrima.<p>

"My child" he asks. "How long will you be gone?" I pause for a moment to reassure my self. "Hopefully a month." I tell him with a fake smile on. He nods then hangs up on the lacrima. As far as work goes I still go on quests, just alone where no one knows about it.

I'm walking around to see what's all in this town, and its pretty much built like Magnolia. Except for the guild of coarse and the buildings. I've never been to this town but I know one thing about it. Those saber tooth guys are here. I know there under new management but that doesn't change the fact that there is still some tension between us. But I don't care about that im only here to get away from Natsu for a while.

I'm still walking around with books in my hands of the town. I had to buy it so I could learn of this town.

"Oh fascinating" I say to myself as I read and walk." I begin to turn to the next page as something slams into and my book fly's up. "OW! I scream at the unknown assaulter. " Watch were your going blondie" I hear with a slight laugh in the dudes voice.

I look up and see a smirking sting standing above me. I fold my arms and mutter under my breath "jerk". "Whoa looks like we have a smartass over here" he says cockily." I begin to collect my things, yet he is still staring at me. I sigh "You know its rude to knock something out of a persons hand and not help the person out. "Oi" he lets out "I'm sorry do you want me to take you out for dinner." He grins at me. I stand up with all my things in one arm and slap him clean across his face with the other.

"Why are you such a asshole" I let out as I run back to the apartment similar to my old one. When I walk in the similarity's are creepy. The only difference is im not near a river, the walls are all blue and the style is more for a dude. But I don't mind it's not permanent.

I lay down on the couch and read away through the book. After a hour of reading through it I now know this city like the back of my hand. It's only 3:39 p.m. and im so bored so I decide to take a nap. I crawl into bed and close my eyes. I toss and turn for a few minutes but I have no progress. I go from thinking about dinner to reliving the worst moment in my relationship to Sting. "Ugh...why is he so cute yet such a prick" I say out loud.

"Oi blondie so you think im cute Ehh" His voice calls out from my window frame near my bed.

I'm shocked he even knew were I lived. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" I call out in embarrassment and shame. "Long enough to know that you have a piety crush on me" He smirks walking into my room.

"It's not a crush I just find you attractive." That's all I say coldly. "Besides I just got out of a relationship, so I don't want to date" I say tearing up.

He seems shocked because at the games on several occasions he saw me and Natsu all over each other. "You and Natsu broke up" he said calmly. "Yea" I said shifting my glare on my bed spread. "Look will you just leave im tryin-" I stopped talking as arms wrapped around me. "WHAT ARE YOU..." I began. "Why did you two break-up?" He asked in hushed voice on my ear. "I saw him kissing another one of our guild mates" I say accepting his hug.

"Natsu-san cheated on you! He said angrily. "Relax Sting its not your problem." I said hugging him back. "I don't need someone else fighting my battles I can fight my own." I said strongly.

* * *

><p>(<strong>WARNING SMUT AHEAD<strong>!)

He is staring into my eyes and im staring back. In the heat of the moment we move in on each other for a calm yet passionately slow kiss. (**:3 STICY WEEK**!) He stops the kiss and begins to lick up and down my ear. "Ohh yes" call out in a soft moan. "It seems your body is pretty sensitive" He smirks. He moves me on top of him and starts to suck on my neck. "Yes!" I yell throughout the room because this sensation is warming my body up fast. He keeps on sucking on my neck and I feel his pants get a lot bigger underneath me. His lips then leave my neck, leaving a large hickie. He goes back to kissing me but his hands slide up under my shirt to unbutton my bra. This time the kiss is rougher with tongues sliding in and out of each others mouth. He tears my shirt off sending a breeze over my body making my nipples harder. He breaks the kiss to smile back to me. I only nod to tell him he may continue. His eyes widen with delight. He begins to suckle on them one at a time. My body only gets warmer as it's heating up for a orgasm. I start screaming in pleasure as im about to reach my climax in foreplay. I sigh in relief as I let it out wetting my panties. "Ohh were not even close to done" Sting says smirking. "Who said we were done?" I ask wrapping my legs around his waist as he is now hanging over me. He now moves downwards to remove every piece of clothing I'm wearing. He starts off with toying with the outside of my vagina. He seems pleased with my moaning as my next orgasm is just around the corner. I start heavily breathing as he begins to do it more and more. Right before I was about to come for the second time he stopped. "Now its your turn to pleasure me." Sting said grabbing his pants. He moves from me and backs up on the floor. I get up from the bed and get on my knees before him to pull his pants down. I instinctively begin to suck him off. It was much larger than excepted I couldn't even fit half in my mouth. After about two minutes of sucking on it he begin to take my head and push it harder towards him. He lets out a quick loud moan as he fills up my mouth. I spit it all out and reply "I guess your kinda a moaner to Ehh". "Tch" he lets out. He then grabs me and throws me on the bed spreading my legs. Before putting it inside of me, he rolls it all around my outer wall. "Ready?" he says not giving me a chance to respond and just pushes it in. "EEK!" I yell as he breaks through my insides. He thrusts in and out each time sending another sensation through me. I feel my heartbeat in my vag as were both nearing our final climax for the night. He picks up speed and I feel him pounding against my stomach. He starts letting out loud moans as he lets it all rip inside of me. Were both out of breath and can barley move. Sting didn't move though he just layed on top of me naked and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>(<strong>SMUT OVER. YOU SHOULD GO READ THOUGH PROBALY MY BEST ONE SO FAR. Unless your not old enough<strong>)

"HEY WAKE UP!" I say slapping Sting across the face. "IM UP BLONDIE!" he says sharply. "Alright get up and leave you've came here for what you want" I said harshly. "I didn't come here to have sex with you. I came here to ask you why you moved and to apologize" He said sadly. "Why do you sound so sad?" I ask sharply still not believing him. "I'm sad because I cant believe you would think I'm so shallow as to only come here for sex." He said sounding a little deeper. "So then are we dating" I said not that eagerly. "I know you just got out of a bad situation. So maybe we will be friends with benefits." He smiled at me as he got up. "No, I don't mind dating so why don't we make it official." I say getting up to hug Sting.

~_Ok so I have no where to go from this so hears what happens next. They shower, and go out to eat then, comeback and she falls asleep in his arms. Now its the next morning and she is wondering alone through town for more books on the town_.~

* * *

><p>"Hum? Where is another good place to buy books for this place?" I say to myself as I walk around.<p>

"LUCE!" I hear behind me.

I keep on walking hoping that he won't see me. But then I remember he has my scent. But I keep on walking hoping everyone else's will mask mine. He taps my shoulder.

"What!" I yell out coldly. He seems shocked by my raise of voice. "What's the matter Luce? Why haven't I seen you around the guild in the past two days. And you didn't even show up for our anniversary" He begins to lean forward to kiss me but I push him back. "You didn't get the letter I sent to you did you?" I say angrily.

"What letter?" He asks me as he gets up from my shove. I let out a sigh and tell him "I saw you kiss Lissanna that night."

His eyes widen. "I didn..., I mean I woul...,im sorry" He finally says. "I didn't know you where there and she was coming onto me plus I was drunk and I wasn't there. At least my mind wasn't. Will you forgive me" He finally lets out.

"No, Natsu I know you want to be with Lissanna and that's fine but I've moved on." I lied, I begin to keep walking until Natsu grabs my hand.

"Lucy" He said softly. "Can you ever forgive me. I'll do anything!" He pleaded and cried. "I never wanted to be with Lissanna" He claimed. "The next morning I woke up I told her this.

My eyes get bigger after hearing his last words. "YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" I said angrily. "AND AFTER THAT YOU EXCPECT ME TO JUST FORGIVE YOU!"

He pleaded "I told her me and her can never be and.." I cut him off with a kick to the stomach. "YOU EXCPECT ME TO JUST IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOU SLEPT WITH HER AND YOU WERE JUST GOING TO PLAY IT OFF LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED!" I screamed making a huge scene.

That's when arms wrapped around my face and a head was on top of my head. "Oi Blondie what are you screaming for?" Sting asked as he glared at Natsu.

"STING!" Natsu roared angrily. "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING LUCY!

"I'm touching her because she's my girl friend" He said proudly. Then Sting removed his arms around me and confronts Natsu.

There about to fight...over me I think...

(**Well I made this one extra long :3. I hope you enjoyed leave a review please. Should Lucy forgive Natsu and get back together with him or should she stay with sting and leave Natsu for good x3. One more thing this story doesn't revolve around Lucy she is merely just what were on right now. More characters will be followed I promise :P. PEACE**!)


End file.
